when i'm not yours
by vanypop9811
Summary: well, im not good at summary..      enjoy!


When I'm not yours

Sudah 2 hari guild Fairy tail dibingungkan oleh hilangnya Gray, tentu saja Erza sebagai pacarnya tidak tinggal diam dan terus mencari Gray kemana- mana sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk tentang Gray, akhirnya Erza memutuskan untuk kembali ke Guild dan melanjutkan pencarian Gray di sore harinya. "_ Apa yang terjadi denganmu Gray? Dimana kau?_" . itulah yang selalu ada di pikiran Erza selama Gray menghilang.

.

.

.

Erza memasuki Guild dengan wajah serius dan tegang, yang menyebabkan semua orang di Guild heran dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Natsu dan Lucy langsung menghampiri Erza yang duduk di salah satu meja yang tak jauh dari mereka." Kau kenapa Erza? Mukamu kok terlihat pucat? " Tanya Lucy. " iya tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Natsu. Erza lalu menunjukkan kertas yang ada ditangannya itu kepada Lucy dan Natsu. Lucy dan Natsu membaca surat itu.

Surat itu bertuliskan:

" untuk Erza Scarlet,

Jika kau memang benar- benar mencintai Gray dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Maka datanglah ke hutan yang ada di pulau tenruo, dank au akan menemukan Gray disana.

dan aku yang menunggumu kedatanganmu, Scarlet."

Lucy dan Natsu saling berpandangan dengan tampang shock. Siapa yang memberikan surat seperti ini kepada Erza?

" surat itu aku terima saat aku berjalan menuju Guild, aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda, namun wajahnya tidak kelihatan jelas karena pemuda itu memakai topi masker, dan juga jaket. Pemuda itu berlari menujuku dan langsung melemparkan surat itu ke arahku." Kata Erza dengan wajah tertunduk.

" baiklah! Kita akan menuju pulau tenruo sore ini!' kata Natsu.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pulau tenruo, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, dan tak lupa juga Happy berpencar mencari Gray, namun karena Lucy merasa dirinya tidak begitu kuat, maka ia pergi bersama Happy.

Erza terus menerus meneriaki nama Gray. Saat ia melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak- gerak diantara semak- semak , ia langsung menghampirinya.. dan ternyata.. ia menemukan Gray disana dengan keadaan ditali dan sebagian dari tubuhnya terluka. " Gray! Bagaimana bias kau sampai disini? Siapa yang tega melakukan ini ?". Gray tersenyum dan berkata" tidak apa- apa Erza. Jangan khawatir aku akan baik- baik saja." Erza langsung memeluk Gray erat- erat.

.

.

.

" hahaha.. farewell Erza.. long time no see." Kata seorang pemuda yang tiba- tiba menghampiri Erza dan Gray." Gerrard?" erza terbelalak kaget melihat teman kecilnya yang hamper merenggut nyawanya untuk R- system itu berada di depannya.

"Lari Erza! Aku tidak ingin Gerrard mengambilmu untuk yang kedua kalinya! Biarkan aku yang menghadapinya!" kata gray.

" tidak Gray, aku yang akan menghadapi masalah ini, kondisimu sudah menurun, biarkan aku yang menghadapi Gerrard". Tiba- tiba pedang- pedang Erza membentuk seperti suatu batasan antara Gray dan dirinya.

" Erza! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

" Percayalah padaku Gray, aku akan selamat."

" Tapi.." Kata- kata Gray terpotong karena pertarungan antara Gerrard dan Erza sudah dimulai.

" Jadi kau orang yang memberiku surat itu?"kata Erza.

" Rupanya kau sudah menyadarinya Erza scarlet." Kata Gerrard.

" apa alasanmu membuat Gray seperti itu?" Tanya Erza dengan marah di tengah pertarungannya dengan Gerrard.

" aku hanya ingin bersamamu Erza! Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan orang lain… aku sangat mencintaimu Erza!" kata Gerrard.

" membuat Gray seperti itu tidak membuat aku merasakan rasa cintamu padaku ku Gerrard! Dan rasa cinta untukmu sudah lama terpendam Gerrard, maaf." Kata Erza yang membuat hati Gerrard tertusuk, yang membuat dia semakin marah. Dengan beberapa magic yang dikeluarkan Gerrard, lengan Erza berdarah, namun ia tidak putus asa dan mengeluarkan pedang- pedangnya.

" tenrin circle sword!" Erza mengeluarkan pedangnya.

" arrgh.." rintih Gerrard setelah dikalahkan oleh Erza.

Erza terlihat letih, lalu ia membebaskan Gray dari 'kurungannya' dan langsung pingsan.

Gray sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Erza, dan langsung membawa Erza pergi jauh- jauh dari Gerrard.

.

.

.

.

Gerrard membuka mata untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke langit, dan ia berbisik " inikah takdir kita? Tak bisakah aku bersamamu Erza? Tak bisakah aku bersamamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Inikah kebebasan yang aku inginkan? Aku menyesal Erza.." ia tersenyum , bukan senyum kebahagiaan, namun kepedihan…

" I love you Erza Scarlet…."

Gerrard meneteskan air mata sebelum tidurnya yang panjang.

THE END


End file.
